1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a trailer and, more particularly, to a trailer that preferably can be loaded and unloaded by a single person.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional trailers for hauling heavy and/or bulky items have loading platforms that are at least one foot above the ground. Thus, with a conventional trailer, a heavy and/or bulky item must be lifted in order to load it on the trailer. Ramps may also be used to roll an item up to the trailer platform.
It is also known to provide a loading platform at the rear of the trailer that is raised and lowered vertically with a hydraulic system. When lowered, an item may be loaded on the platform at ground level, and when raised, the trailer may be towed. Such trailers are relatively complex and expensive due to the hydraulic system. Further, these trailers are not well suited to transporting a relatively heavy and tall item with a high center of gravity.